


优等生 IV

by Flight_Symbol



Category: JOJO【腐】
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Symbol/pseuds/Flight_Symbol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在这边屯一下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	优等生 IV

**Author's Note:**

> 其余章节可以走lof（ID：Flight Symbol）

优等生 IV

*要高考了先出去约个会压压惊

 

“诶？承太郎？这么早？”荷莉抱着一篮洗好的衣物正在院子里晾晒着，“今天不是学校放假吗？”

“嗯，”承太郎应了一声，从过道那边走过来，替她将床单扔到晾干上，随手拉扯两下，“约了人。”

“和花京院出门呀？”荷莉笑道，“不要太晚回家哦。”

承太郎看了一眼剩下的小件衣服，随意地挥了挥手，往门口走去。

荷莉拉住他，踮着脚给了个每日例行告别吻，然后拍了拍他肩部的褶皱，“Bye Bye~”

 

花京院慌忙地跑出自家大门，衬衫随便扣了两颗扣子，大衣半只袖子还挂在手上。

他歪头看了一眼老位置，确认了一下对方的存在，“承太郎你干嘛到了才打电话啊！”说着将拧在一起的衣袖脱下来，理顺了又重新将手伸进去，“害我还没……呃……”年级第一同学话语一顿，没继续说下去。

承太郎将香烟从嘴边拿开，徐徐地把嘴里的白灰色气体吐出来，“你什么？”

“没什么。”花京院手伸到身后扯了扯衬衫，将扣上的纽扣又一颗一颗扣了上去。

——害我还没决定好穿什么。

承太郎靠在墙上看他又开始扣风衣的扣子——双排扣，立领，一副好学生的样子。

“好了，走……唔……”

被熟悉的柔软感抚摸过口腔里的每一个角落，最后两人舌头交缠在一起，发出令人脸红心跳的吮吸声。

寒冬里无人的街道无端多出一团白雾。

“想上你。”承太郎松开他的唇，却没有马上退开，而是又侧过去亲了一下他的下颌骨。

花京院赶紧往后缩了一下，“不行！拜托，这堵墙后面就是我家。”

“随便说说，紧张什么。”对方顺着他的腰揩了把油，“走了。”

“……”花京院瞄了一眼自己家的大门。

——等等，莫非这就是传说中的约会？

半个小时以后，花京院站在市里最大的一个电玩城门口，后知后觉地发现这是自己第一次和承太郎单独出门——单独，这个词得强调一遍。

“承太郎？”他看了一眼拎着一袋游戏币过来的身影，“我记得你不是对这些不感兴趣吗？”

“是你说想来的。”对方示意他往里走。

花京院想了好半天，才回忆起自己似乎在很久以前提过这里——当时正是这家新店炒得最火的时候，学校里也不时听见有人提及——只是自己无暇分身，或者说，花京院记事以来自己就从来没有进过类似的地方。

他一向是买着游戏在家玩，而且从不买双人游戏。

“这你都记得？”花京院跟在他身后神情复杂道。

承太郎也不知是听没听进去，张口就回道，“你以后会发现我记得的东西还多。”

“这种话可不能乱说。”花京院低声反驳了一句，却鬼使神差地没让对方听见。

——“我去吸烟室抽根烟，你自己玩会儿？”承太郎对边上投币的花京院说道。

“好的。”优等生乖巧地应了一声。

等承太郎一身烟味地走回来的时候，花京院身边已经围了好多个不良青年打扮的人了。他皱了皱眉，加快了步子。

“好厉害啊，这里是这样过的吗？”

“这个隐藏关卡我打了这么久都没发现！”

“操，这个BOSS居然都无伤过……”

好像和想象中不太一样？承太郎扒开两个最近的身影，凑到内圈去，发现边上一群人几乎都以一种狂热的眼光看着自己带来的这个人。

“呃，其实这关卡位卡好就能过了，可能是官方BUG？硬打的话说不好，”花京院嘴上做着解说，余光瞄了一眼凑过来的身影，咧开一个笑容，“承太郎。”

“嗯。”承太郎应了一声，瞄了一眼附近一个不太规矩的身影。

正准备从花京院边上放着的那一大袋游戏币里面顺几个出来的人浑身一僵，讪讪地缩回了手。

“承太郎你不玩吗？”花京院没发现这一系列小动作，他手上操作着手柄，脸却已经看向了靠在游戏机边上的那个人。

承太郎不好扫他的兴，说什么自己对游戏不感兴趣一类的。只好就近找了个老虎机，往里面塞了几个游戏币，拉动拉杆。

等花京院一圈玩下来收获一大票粉丝以后，承太郎这边也差不多输光了。他随手把剩下的几个游戏币丢给了非法进来玩耍的初中生，怀揣着没有能摇到三个樱桃的遗憾，走出了电玩城的大门。

上午十二点整。两人就近找了个餐厅用过午饭。

“话说今天人真少啊。”花京院看了一眼各个店铺里的人，“毕竟唯一放假的三年级生都去神社了？”

“大概吧。”承太郎不太关心地回了一句。

没有参与祈福的好学生笑了笑，转移了话题，“现在是去哪？”

“看电影。”

“所以承太郎是之前就准备好的吗？”

被问到的人看了他一眼，扬了扬眉，“是又怎样？”

“没。”花京院伸了个懒腰，似乎是借此掩饰了一下自己的愉悦，“问问而已。”

 

结果连电影名称都没有看就被稀里糊涂地领进了放映厅。

出乎意料地，两人踩着点走进来，结果里面一个人都没有。

“这算包场了吧？”花京院诧异道，“怎么会这样？——承太郎，这真的不是你干的吗？”

“真是够了……放心吧，我还没那么无聊。”

虽然里面并没有其他客人，但是花京院还是按照电影票上写的座位坐到了最后一排的中间列。

银幕黑了一下，然后开始了片头。

才刚到主角其中一方出场，花京院就好像有点坐不住，他悄声道：“你真的觉得这个好看吗？”好像这里还有谁会嫌他声音大了一样。

“嗯？”在场的唯一一个人没有正面回答。

花京院将座椅的扶手放了下去，一个翻身就骑到了承太郎身上。彻底挡住了对方的视线。

承太郎稍稍抬眼看着他，正了正身子，手顺着他紧绷的裤缝往上摸进大衣下摆，绕了一圈，停在了臀侧。

两人都没有说话，也没有去管那块巨大的银幕，心领神会一样。花京院轻笑一声，不急不缓地解起了自己大衣的衣扣，刚在对方的注视之下解完两颗，就将头低了下来，阴影里的承太郎眯着眼睛，将自己凑过去。

仿佛是正好接着早上见面的时候那个没有继续下去的吻一样，花京院一边情动地将舌头伸进对方嘴里，若有若无地勾着他的舌尖，一边将另外只手伸到他的下体，搓揉两下，就感觉到了那里迅速地鼓了起来，热度似乎也透过两层不算厚的布料传到手掌里。

承太郎不轻不重地捏了捏他的臀瓣，引得花京院不太自在地哼了两声。接着直接伸到了衬衣里，抠弄了一下他胸前那一点浅褐色的软肉。

花京院身子一僵，“别……你能不能轻点！”说着报复性地捏住手底下那个硬起来的部位。

承太郎已经把他衬衫也解开了，他亲了亲面前那粒硬起来的乳头，接着用牙齿轻轻咬了一下。

银幕不停地闪烁着，传来一阵阵枪响，似乎是什么生死关头。

“嗯……承太郎……”花京院一只手无意识地抓上对方柔软的头发，也不知道是想将他拉开还是将他禁锢在原地。

承太郎在室内也不离身的帽子早不知什么时候被扔到了隔壁座位上。孤零零地，有些可怜的样子，正对着巨大的屏幕。

花京院胡乱地将身下那人的皮带解开，刚稍稍褪了他里面深色的内裤，里面硬得不行的性器就迫不及待地跳了出来。优等生拿手握着套弄了两下，又用手指坏心眼地捏了捏顶端的小孔，这个举动让埋在他胸前的那个人呼吸窒了一下，然后缓缓呼出一团滚烫的气体，激得花京院皮肤上冒起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

一月的电影院就算开着适度的暖气，大敞着衣服却也还是稍冷了。

承太郎松开嘴，拧着他的另一边凸起，突然挺了挺腰。性器在花京院的手里蹭了一下，搞得后者先下意识往回收了一收，接着才发现自己是被调戏了。

“流氓。”花京院嘟囔了一句，咬上他的肩膀。

“嘶——”承太郎吃痛地吸了口气，“你还真咬。”他嘴里这样说着，却又不由自主地将绷紧的肌肉放松下来，感受到对方整齐的牙齿稍稍陷在自己的皮肤里面，形成两个半环。他侧头吻了吻那个被绯红色长发覆盖着的后颈，看上去不准备计较他这个举动。

花京院的刘海垂在他的T恤上，有几根随着他的动作探到了领口里，有些发痒。承太郎顺着他光滑的脊背摸下去，在他微微翘起来的屁股上拍了一下。

“啪。”

空旷的电影放映厅里正放着柔和的背景音乐，衬得这一声异常的突兀，以及响亮。

花京院脸上一热，两年来他自以为是和承太郎混得没羞没臊了，结果对方似乎总有新的法子。被唤作流氓的人隔着裤子拿手指划过他的臀缝，再顺着摸到阴囊的位置。花京院松开嘴，扭了扭腰，“别摸。”

承太郎没搭话，下手更重了一些。

优等生哼了一声，又咬上了他的颈侧——但是很快地就收起了牙齿，他似乎想了一下，然后试探着拿唇抿了抿那块皮肤。

承太郎一边脱着他的裤子一边道，“你种在那遮不住。”

花京院松了嘴，跟着他的动作挪了挪膝盖——然后就看见自己的裤子被扔到了边上那顶形影单只的帽子旁边。

“不可以吗？”花京院两腿张开跪在他身侧，低头问道。

遮不遮得住和可不可以似乎被偷换了概念。

“……”承太郎的头发被揉得有点乱，他拿手抹了一把掉到眼前来的额发，“随你。”

优等生笑了一下，含上刚才那块有些泛红的皮肤，拿唇齿碾着，突然狠狠地一吸。

承太郎无意识地将背直起来了一些，这种又痛又痒的感觉总归是该他自己经历一次了。他从外套里摸出一袋便携式润滑剂。刚拿牙齿撕开外包装，一股淡淡的柑橘味就冒了出来。

他抚弄了一下埋在自己颈侧的那个毛绒绒的脑袋，没对这个第一次行事的优等生这种想直接吸出块淤青的力度作什么评价。他将润滑液倒在手里稍微温了温，就着那只手直接探入对方后穴里。

花京院发出一声无意义的鼻音，松开了嘴。他侧了侧身子，就着透过来的银幕上的光亮欣赏了一下自己的杰作。

“我可以在那边再种一个吗？”花京院用后面的软肉吸了吸他的手指，商量道。

承太郎另外只手在他身上漫无目的地游走着，想也没想就回了他一句，“不行。”

“……为什么？”

“很蠢。”承太郎又挤了根手指进去。

“嗯……”花京院拿自己的性器磨蹭了一下他的，稍微理解了一下才意识过来对方说的是位置上的问题——左右对称的吻痕，细细一想是很傻。花京院笑了起来。他没想到承太郎还会开这种笑点很奇怪的玩笑。

“——那其他地方呢？”

承太郎看了他一眼，“随你。”

“那我要种在胸上！”

“……嗯。”

“真的啊？”

“过会儿就反悔了。”

于是承太郎胸前又多了个紫红色的印记。花京院今天兴致似乎很高的样子，承太郎将套子戴在自己那个涨得痛起来的器官上的时候这样想到。

他将对方的臀瓣分开，里面过多的润滑剂滴了下来，直接没入了电影院的座椅里。

或许在公共场合做这种事情确实不太好。承太郎看了一眼突然吵闹起来的剧情——放映屏里一堆人正在起争执。

他拿顶部在对方的穴口绕了两圈，花京院手撑在他的肩膀上，怕他直接一整根打进去，赶紧道：“我自己来！”

优等生扶着那根被束缚在薄薄的套子里的肉茎，缓缓地沉着身子。

“嗯……”

虽然已经做过充分的扩张，但是每次被进入的时候还是有些说不明的感觉。才吞了小半截的花京院觉得自己身体就像被活生生撕开了一样，他停了一下，正想稍稍退出去一点，承太郎就直接握住了他的腰，一点缓冲的余地都没有，强硬地将他按了下去。

“啊！”花京院惊呼一声，握在他肩上的手指骤然收紧，眉头也锁了起来。

承太郎摸了摸他裸露在外的大腿，“放松一点。”没等对方顶嘴，他就将自己稍稍抽出了些许，又缓缓地送回去。

“嗯……承太郎……”花京院没过几个来回就迎合着他的抽插而缓缓动起了腰。

狭窄的单人椅上两个人叠在一起，最私密的地方紧紧相接。

“快一点……”优等生难耐地扭了扭身子，凑过去含住对方的嘴唇。

承太郎顺着他轻启的牙齿长驱直入，身下也加快了动作。肉体拍击在一起的水声几乎盖过放映厅里面原本的和缓音乐声，接连不断地回荡在空旷又密闭的厅内。

“啊……”花京院模糊的呻吟回荡在两人的口腔里，“承太郎……”

承太郎的T恤早在之前花京院研究吻痕的时候就顺手脱掉了，现在对方的性器正抵在他小腹上，透明的液体糊得身上一块滑腻腻的，他伸手去握住了那个有一搭没一搭地磨蹭着自己的器官，有些粗鲁地动作起来。

“嗯……”花京院舒服地哼了一声，抱着他的肩膀，感受着肠壁被不断摩擦后产生的微妙感觉。

两人带套的次数并不多，最开始承太郎没有这个意思，花京院也就随他去了。反正最后都会弄干净——其实主要是花京院不想拒绝。

虽然只是一层号称是“无感”的薄膜，却始终觉得和以往不一样。

“啪”的一声，承太郎又打了一下他一边臀瓣，“想什么？”

花京院不由得紧了一下后穴，里面的软肉死死咬着那个外来的肉茎，他甚至能在脑内描绘出那个熟悉的形状。

“你……啊……”优等生正想斥责他两句，却被突然加快的速度搅得话不成声，“哈啊……”

承太郎将他抱起来，翻身压到座位上，摸了摸他膝盖上的红痕，再次律动起来。

小腿肚一下子麻了起来的花京院只能由着对方将腿架到肩上，在一次一次的顶撞之下变得一点思考的余地都没有。他小幅度地绷着身子，像是在逃避被贯穿，又更像是配合对方的动作好让那炙热的硬挺进入得更深。

身后的电影在说什么他们已经完全无暇顾及了。

 

等两人汗津津地抱在一起享受完高潮，身上的薄汗被空调吹干，接着穿好衣物，收拾完用过的套子和擦润滑液和精液的纸巾以后，他们总算是坐下来一起看了个结局。

最后男女主角在一起了。剧情什么的完全不清楚。

“我小腿肌肉在抽搐。”花京院走出电影院以后这样说道。

“多锻炼。”

“……”不知道你说的是哪个“锻炼”？

“有什么想去的地方吗？”承太郎点了根烟。

花京院思考了一下，“去喝杯咖啡？”

“好。”

“然后去那边的店里看看新上的游戏吧？”

“嗯。”

“回家的时候顺便去附近书店买书。”

“走吧。”

——离约会日结束还早呢。

 

最后顶着脖子上一个鲜明的紫红色印记回到家里的承太郎似乎烦恼了起来明天怎么跟荷莉解释“和同性朋友出门结果领了个吻痕回来”这样的事情。

 

*对不起我忘了自己原本预设的结尾是什么了。  
*总之年轻人干完神清气爽让他们自己做点别的去吧。  
*下章考试，考完就完结了。


End file.
